


Awkward

by TaterBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich are roommates in New York.Ian: I told my best friend that I was living with a guy.Mickey:I told my sister I have a boyfriend.Fake relationship happens.Mandy happens.Awkward happens.Poor Lip...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> If this is terrible, I'm sorry. I kinda like this, and I kinda don't like this. It didn't go where I had initially intended for it to go. But I have writer's block with my next OST installment, so just writing anything feels good.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I'm not that interesting, but I give updates about what I'm writing.  
> Or not writing...

“I can't wait to see you Mickey. I can't believe you moved to New York.” Mandy said over the phone. “I'll totally try to set you up with some of my friends there. I've told them how hot my brother is.” She laughed.

“Mandy...” Mickey wanted to do this in person, but it looks like he's going to have to tell her before she gets here. “I'm gay, Mandy.”

“What? That's great Mickey.” She sounded happy. “Thank you for telling me instead of letting me try to hook you up with a girl and be miserable.”

“Well, dad's dead now, so I can do whatever the fuck I want.” He shrugged even though Mandy couldn't see him through the phone. Their dad had been a homophobic asshole.

“My best friend is a gay and he just moved there not too long ago.” She sounded excited. “I could totally set you up with him.”

“Uh, I have a boyfriend Mands.” Mickey didn't like lying to his sister, but he didn't want to be set up with anyone.

“Since when?” She demanded.

“Since forever.” Mickey was trying to think of who he could talk into being his fake boyfriend during his sister's visit. Especially in front of his roommate. The _straight_ roommate Mickey had a huge crush on.

“Why didn't you tell me?” She sounded hurt.

“Because I didn't tell you I was gay...?” Obviously.

“Oh yeah, duh.” She was quiet for a minute. “You're still gonna meet him. I don't care if you both have boyfriends, we are going out. Maybe you two can be friends.”

“Maybe.” Mickey doubted it. He didn't like most of Mandy's friends.

“Ok, I'll see you next month. Bye Assface, love you.” Mickey smiled. There was a time they couldn't say that to each other.

“Love you too, Bitch.” He hung up. What the fuck was he gonna do now?

* * *

“I'm excited you're coming to visit Mandy.” Ian enjoyed his weekly call with his best friend. He missed her a lot.

“Me too. We're gonna go out and have a good time.” He tone changed. “Guess what?”

“What?” Ian knew she was about to spill some kind of gossip.

“My brother is gay. I'm so happy he told me!” Ian knew she had a rough home life growing up and wasn't close to her brothers, except one. That must be who she was talking about. But he had ran away before Ian met Mandy. He must have come home. “I want you to meet him.”

“Please don't try to set me up with him.” Mandy was always trying to set Ian up. He didn't like most of the guys. He knew she meant well, but he really just wanted her to stop.

“Why not?” It sounded like Ian hurt her feelings. Great.

“I'm kinda living with a guy.” It was true, Ian was living with a guy, his roommate. His super hot _straight_ roommate, that he had a huge crush on.

“What?!?” Mandy sounded excited again. But her tone changed. “Why didn't you tell me?” She sounded hurt again.

“Because we were keeping it a secret. His family doesn't know he's gay. They just think we're roommates.” Maybe that way they didn't have to act like a couple while she was visiting.

“Oh, well, you don't have to pretend around me.” Ian should be so lucky.

“Yeah ok, Mandy.” Ian needed to get off the phone before he dug himself in further. “I'll see you when you get here. Bye.” He pretty much hung up on her.

* * *

“Mickey?” Ian had to tell him what he did. “I need to talk to you.”

“If you're trying to make me lose it won't work Gallagher.” They were sitting on their couch playing an old ROM of Mortal Kombat they pirated off the internet. It was probably older than they were, but they loved these old games.

“I fucked up Mick.” Ian sighed and put down his controller.

“What did you do Ian?” Mickey put his controller down too. He rarely called his roommate by his first name. This was serious.

“My best friend is coming to visit soon.” He started playing with his fingers nervously. “She's always trying to set me up with guys, and I kinda told her I was living with a guy...”

Mickey let out his breath. Ian thought he sounded relieved. “It was not ok for you to say that without talking to me first, but you might have actually solved a problem I have too.” Then he gave Ian a look. “Wait, you're gay?”

Ian nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. “Problem?” Ian was worried. Mickey was taking this too well.

“Look, I'm gay too.” Mickey almost laughed at the shocked look on Ian's face. “I just came out to my sister. She wanted to set me up with someone and I told her I had a boyfriend.”

Ian nodded again, he knew where this was going. “Ok that will work for both of us. We'll pretend to be a couple when they're around so they don't try to set us up with creeps.”

Mickey laughed. “Sounds good. My sister is coming to visit in a few weeks and she wants to stay here. That ok?”

“I mean, I guess.” Ian smirked. “Do I have a choice?”

“No, not really.” Mickey laughed again. “What about your friend?”

“Oh, she hasn't told me exactly when she's coming. Said she wanted to surprise me.” Ian rolled his eyes. “But she'll be staying with some family she has here.”

“Glad we got that settled then.” Mickey picked his controller back up. “Now I'm gonna kick your ass.”

They went back to their game like they didn't just have this conversation. They spent the rest of the night pretending that they weren't ecstatic that not only was their crush gay, but they got to pretend to be his boyfriend. If just for a bit.

* * *

“Do we need to act different?” Ian was worried Mandy would see through his lie. “Do we act like a couple?”

“I have no idea man, I've just had quick bangs. Never had a boyfriend.” Mickey lit a cigarette.

“How come you never brought a guy home?” Ian couldn't figure out how his gaydar had been so off.

“Cause they ain't worth it.” Mickey couldn't tell Ian that he was worried Ian would have thought less of him for being gay since he knew now Ian was gay too. “How bout you. You never brought home anyone either.”

“You never brought anyone home.” Ian shrugged. “I thought it would be inconsiderate.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Yeah thanks Gallagher.”

“What about back home?” When Ian moved to New York, he was happy to find a roommate from his hometown of Chicago. The fact that he shared the same last name of his best friend seemed like fate. He knew they couldn't be related though. Mandy told Ian how horrible her family was and Mickey was great. Chicago was a big city after all.

“Nah, I was still in the closet.” Mickey said with a sad smile. “I couldn't be myself till I moved here.”

“Same” Ian nodded. He was scared of his family and friends finding out he was gay. The only person in Chicago that knew was his best friend.

“Do you think we'll have to sleep in the same bed?” Ian kinda hoped they did, but he kinda hoped they didn't.

Mickey gulped. Sleep? With Ian? Fuck. “Yeah probably, since my sister will be staying here. She'll be suspicious if we sleep in separate beds and she has to crash on the couch.”

“Right.” Ian was uncomfortable. “Well, I guess we'll stay in your room. Mine looks more like a guest room. Yours looks more _lived in_.”

“Are you saying my room is a mess?” Mickey crossed his arms.

“No, well yes.” Ian hurried on, “but you have more stuff in there. I have a twin bed, a night stand, and a dresser. You have a queen bed, two night stands, a dresser, and a desk. Why would we share a smaller bed and room?”

“Yeah, I guess your right Gallagher.” Mickey was kinda upset Ian thought his room was messy. “Maybe I should pick up my dirty clothes...”

“And fold all the clothes piled on your desk too.” Mickey pretended to punch him. “I'll help.” Ian said with a shrug. They both laughed.

* * *

“My sister is supposed to be here in two days.” Mickey was freaking out. “I cleaned out some drawers for your stuff in my dresser. And you need to put stuff on my desk. And one of the night stands. Wait, which side do you sleep on?”

“Uh,” Ian had never shared a bed with anyone besides his brothers. “I'm not sure.”

“Shit. Ok come on.” Mickey headed toward his room with Ian following. “We need to figure this out so it looks legit.”

“Which side do you sleep on?” Ian was suddenly afraid to look at Mickey.

“I kinda sleep in the middle.” Mickey lay on his bed. “Here.” He was almost in the middle, but was slightly to one side.

Ian lay down on the side Mickey was further away from. But it didn't feel right. “Don't freak out.” He crawled over Mickey to his other side. He felt Mickey go still beneath him. Ian's breath hitched being that close. He lay on the other side of the bed. That felt right. “This ok?”

“Yeah...” Mickey let out an unsteady breath. “That's fine.”

“Maybe we should wait and try this later.” If Ian didn't get out of the bed right now he was gonna do something he would regret. Like jump his roommate.

“Yeah...” Mickey's eyes were wide and he was staring at the ceiling. He was trying to get his erection to go down. “Put your stuff on the table on that side.”

* * *

Today was the day Mickey's sister was supposed to come. Things were awkward. Ian and Mickey hadn't spoken since they decided what side of the bed would be Ian's. But they both felt so awkward with their own feelings the didn't realize the other was feeling the same way.

When Mickey left to go get his sister from the airport. Ian moved his things into Mickey's room and tried to make it look like he lived in there with him. He changed the sheets on his bed and did his best to make this room look like it was empty. He wasn't sure he did a good enough job.

He got a text from Mickey: she brt a guy i dnt lk ths

He rolled his eyes. Great. That's gonna make this go _so_ much easier...

He also got one from Mandy: Got a surprise 4 u! <3 U!

He didn't know what to say to that. Does that mean she's here? Maybe she can hang out with Mickey's sister and make things not so awkward. Fuck, what if she brought her brother, the one she wanted to set Ian up with?

* * *

Ian was in Mickey's room still trying to make things look normal when he heard the door open and voices.

“Whatever bitch.” Mickey was laughing. “I did not almost hit that guy.”

“Yes you fucking did.” That must be Mickey's sister. She sounded a lot like Mandy.

“You kinda did Mickey.” Wait was that...

“Lip?” Ian came into the room.

“Ian?” Lip's eyes went wide.

“Mandy?” Ian looked at his best friend.

“Ian?” Mandy dropped the bag she was holding.

“Mickey?” Ian looked at him.

“Mandy?” Mickey looked at his sister.

“Ian?” Mandy asked again.

“Doctor Scott?” Mickey had had enough of this.

Ian busted out laughing. “Janet!”

Mandy started laughing too. “Brad!”

“What?” Lip was looking at them like they'd lost their minds.

Mandy looked at him. “Rocky Horror Picture Show.”

“Rocky Picture What Show?” The all looked at Lip

“You don't know what Rocky Horror Picture Show is?” Lip shook his head at Mickey. “It's a cult classic man."

“We are so watching it later.” Mandy took Lip's hand.

Mickey turned to Ian. “Now would you like to explain what the fuck is going on here?

Ian didn't really know what was going on. “Well, this is my brother Lip and my best friend Mandy.”

Mickey shook his head. “This is _my sister_ Mandy, and her boyfriend Lip.”

“Wait, you two are _DATING_?” Mandy started to jump around. “My life is complete.”

“You're gay?” Lip looked at Ian, who nodded. “Huh, guess I owe Fiona 20 bucks.” Ian frowned at him. He shrugged. “Fiona bet me $20 that you were gay. I didn't believe her.”

“Since when are you dating Mandy?” Ian looked at his brother. Lip didn't have a good track record with women. He better not break his best friend's heart.

“This is confusing.” Mickey walked to the fridge. “I need a beer.”

* * *

Ian was sitting on the edge of Mickey's bed. Things were _really_ awkward now. How could they have not known that Ian's best friend and Mickey's sister were the same person? And now Lip was here to make it even worse. Lip and Mandy knew Ian better than anybody. They were gonna see right through this ridiculous lie of Mickey and Ian being a couple.

“My sister is your best friend and dating your brother.” Mickey sat on the other side of the bed. “This is awkward.”

“I was just thinking that.” He looked at Mickey. “Now what do we do?”

“I have no fucking idea. But, I'm gonna try to sleep on it.” Mickey stripped down to his boxers and got into bed.

Ian did the same and shut off the lamp that was on his side. He was already thinking of it being his side. This was going to be a disaster for their friendship after their siblings left. Ian wanted to touch Mickey. Wanted to run his fingers over his smooth pale skin. Ok, he was getting a hard on. He had to stop thinking about Mickey being so close to him. He rolled away from him and tried to go to sleep.

Mickey was listening to the sound of Ian breathing. He didn't dare move. He was afraid to look at Ian, afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing anywhere he could reach on Ian's body. After a while, Mickey could tell Ian had fallen asleep. Only then did Mickey let himself turn away from Ian. This was going to be so hard for him to do. He wanted Ian as more than a roommate and it was going to suck when Mandy left and they went back to normal.

* * *

Mickey woke up too hot. His blanket felt too heavy. And there was something in the crack of his ass. He opened his eyes. It was still dark out. He looked to see what the problem was and noticed an arm around him. Ian. He forgot Ian was in bed with him. His hot body was plastered to Mickey's back. Which meant the thing touching his ass was...

Mickey wiggled a little and Ian pulled him tighter and ground his hips against Mickey. Mickey was instantly hard. Shit. Ian was asleep. This wasn't right. Mickey's shoulder twitched and Ian moved again. He snuggled into Mickey's neck and ground his hips again. Mickey let out a moan. Fuck. He wanted to rub his ass back against Ian, but Ian was asleep, and that was wrong.

Ian stirred again. “Mmmm, Mickey.” Ian just moaned Mickey's name in his sleep. He couldn't help it, he arched his back and ground his ass into Ian's hard dick. He wanted to hear Ian moan his name again.

Ian stretched. He was having the most amazing dream. He was fucking Mickey. The dream was so real he could smell Mickey's shampoo. Too bad he had to wake up before things got really good...

Why was he so hot? That must've been what woke him up. He opened his eyes. Holy shit he was in Mickey's bed. Oh, yeah the pretend boyfriend thing. But wait, he was cuddled up to Mickey. Tight. His hard dick is pressed against Mickey's ass. He started to panic.

Mickey cleared his throat. “You awake back there Gallagher?”

All Ian could get out was a hum. “Mmmm hummm.” He was still holding onto Mickey. He was honestly afraid to move because of the way his dick was wedged between Mickey's ass cheeks.

Fuck it, Mickey was going for it. “You moaned my name in your sleep.” Mickey felt Ian hold his breath. “If you don't mind, I'd rather you did that when you were awake.” He rubbed his ass against Ian again.

Mickey wanted to fuck? Mickey wanted to fuck him? He must still be dreaming. This wasn't happening. Oh well, if he was still asleep, he might as well do whatever he wanted. He pulled Mickey in even tighter and rubbed his dick against Mickey's ass with more force.

“Fuck Mick, I've wanted this since the day I moved in.” He's asleep, he might as well let it all out. “I thought you were straight but I still jacked off to you every night.”

Mickey pulled away and rolled Ian onto his back. He grabbed Ian's boxers and tugged on them. Ian lifted his hips so Mickey could pull them down. “Me too Gallagher.” He looked at Ian's dick. He was not expecting Ian to be that big. He had to have it. Now.

Ian grabbed Mickey's boxers and pulled them off. He pulled Mickey on top of him and they started grinding their hips together. Their dicks rubbed and they both moaned. “I want to suck your dick, but I need you in me before I come from dry humping like a teenager.” Mickey dug in the drawer on Ian's side of the bed. Yeah, it was Ian's side. It would be from now on even if he didn't sleep there. He found what he was looking for, lube and a condom.

Ian looked at the condom. “That's not gonna work Mickey.” Mickey looked at the condom, then Ian's dick and nodded. “I'm clean.” It's just a dream anyway, Ian reminded himself. Can't get an STD from a dream.

“So am I. I'd rather feel you anyway.” Mickey popped the top on the lube. Ian held out his hand. Mickey usually did this himself, but he would let Ian this time. He squeezed some lube onto Ian's waiting fingers.

Ian ran his lubed fingers over Mickey's hole. He wanted to feel every pucker, every wrinkle, before sliding his finger in. Mickey started to thrust back on Ian's finger. “More,” Ian put in another finger and started to scissor them. God Mickey was tight. This was going to feel amazing. Ian added a third finger before Mickey became impatient.

Mickey pulled himself up off Ian's hand and rubbed lube onto Ian's dick. It felt huge in his hand. He turned away from Ian and straddled Ian's hips. He lined Ian up and sank down on his dick. Ian let out string of breathy “fucks” when Mickey was fully seated.

“Look so good.” Ian had never had sex reverse cowboy before. He loved watching his dick slide into Mickey. But there was no way his mind could come up with such a beautiful sight. He wasn't dreaming? This was really happening? Mickey started moving then. Ian watched his dick disappear and reappear in and out of Mickey. He was moaning Mickey's name loudly. Lip and Mandy could probably hear him, but he didn't care. He was gonna cum any minute.

Mickey was enjoying the fuck out of this. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Ian was moaning his name over and over which just turned him on more. He felt Ian tense up under him and knew he was close. He took Ian's hand off his hip and moved it to his dick. Ian eagerly started stroking it. Mickey was close too. He was right there. Ian was hitting his prostate and he was yelling Ian's name.

Ian came first. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Watching Mickey ride him like that was too much stimulation. Then Mickey started yelling his name and he was gone. He thrust up against Mickey's sweet spot and came hard. He screamed “oh my god Mickey I love you.” He didn't want to do that either...

Mickey watched Ian's toes curl as he came. He could feel Ian against his prostate. Ian was still stroking his dick. Ian screamed “oh my god Mickey I love you” and Mickey came hard. He wanted to believe it was feeling Ian cum inside him, or watching Ian's toes curl, or Ian's stroking that made him cum so hard, and not the words that flew out of Ian's mouth...

* * *

Could things get any _more_ awkward. The four of them were eating breakfast. No one was talking. The only sound were their spoons hitting the bowls as they ate their cereal. They were all making a point to look anywhere but each other.

Mandy finally gave in. “You know, you guys could've tried to not be so loud. I mean you have guest.”

Lip chimed in. “Yeah it was like your first time or something.”

Mandy snickered, “until Ian screamed 'I love you' because you _definitely_ don't do that your first time.” Lip chuckled with her.

Ian and Mickey were quiet. They still weren't looking at each other.

“Wait,” Mandy looked between them. “That was the first time either of you used the L word wasn't it.” She put her hand over her mouth.

Lip looked uncomfortable. “Jesus guys, sorry we were here for that.”

“It's ok,” Ian said at the same time Mickey said “not a problem.”

“Hey babe,” she looked at Lip, “let's go sight seeing or something and let these two figure shit out.” Her eyes pleaded with him.

“Yeah sounds good.” And with that, they left Ian and Mickey alone in their apartment.

* * *

Mandy and Lip had been gone 3 hours. Mickey and Ian were avoiding each other. Ian was mortified and Mickey was in shock. They didn't look at each other, they didn't talk to each other, they both just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Ian was mopping the kitchen floor like a mad man. Mickey was doing laundry. They were both stress cleaning, which was a normal thing for Ian, but not Mickey. As he watched Ian, he gave in to the awkwardness. It couldn't get worse could it?

“Alright Firecrotch,” Ian looked up at the nickname questioning, and Mickey sighed. “I'm not gonna lie. I have never had feelings for anyone. I don't know what things are supposed to feel like.” Ian opened his mouth to say something but Mickey cut him off. “No, just listen.” He walked across the wet floor as carefully as he could, but he still slipped.

Ian rushed forward to catch him and slipped too. They were both sprawled out on the wet kitchen floor, when Mandy and Lip walked in.

“What the fuck?” Mandy looked at them. “We didn't just walk in on you two about to fuck on the kitchen floor did we?” She looked at Lip, who seemed to have found a very interesting spot on the wall to his left and refused to stop staring at it.

“No,” Mickey started to laugh, “Cinderella here doesn't know how to mop the floor.”

“Cinderella?' Ian started laughing too. “Yeah, maybe I didn't wring the mop out enough.” He looked around. “I kinda wasn't paying attention.”

“Let's get some of this water up before I have to sue you for bodily injury.” Lip finally joined the conversation after being sure he didn't interrupt them fucking.

Mickey was going to have to wait to tell Ian how he felt about the whole situation.

* * *

Ian was sitting on the side of the bed when Mickey came in. He was waiting for him. “Mickey, I'm sorry that came out...” he started.

Mickey stopped him with a kiss. Ian took a surprised breath as Mickey pushed him to lay back on the bed. He has always been better with actions than words. He would show Ian that, while he was shocked by the admission of love, after thinking about it, he felt the same way. He just couldn't say it.

He started kissing down Ian's neck. The catch in Ian's breath spurred him on. “Mick...” but Mickey shushed him. He licked down his chest and stomach. “Mickey...” but Ian didn't finish. He just looked at Mickey.

They locked eyes as Mickey slid his boxers down. He slowly took Ian into his mouth. Ian gasped at the feeling. Mickey's mouth felt amazing. Ian tangled his fingers in Mickey's hair and moaned his name. Mickey chuckled and the vibrations had Ian's eyes rolling back. “Fuck Mick, I llllll....” Ian stopped himself this time.

Mickey pulled off. “Ian,” he took a breath, “I know you didn't mean to say that this morning, ok. I know you're trying not to say it now. But it's fine. I'm happy you feel that way.” He smiled as Ian's face lit up. “No one has ever felt that way about me. Well, Mandy does, but it's different. You know?” Ian nodded, so he continued. “I can't talk about feelings. You know my sister, so you know how we were raised.” He was uncomfortable talking about this, but Ian needed to know. “But, I have feelings. For you. I have feelings for you.” Mickey swallowed, and then went back to working his mouth on Ian.

Ian's eye's crossed he felt so good. “Oh Mickey. Turn around here and let me get my mouth on you too.”

Mickey smiled and complied. He was all for a 69, but he wasn't expecting the kind Ian had in mind.

Ian looked at Mickey's ass in his face and couldn't help himself. He'd never rimmed anyone before, but right now, all the wanted was to taste Mickey. He just went with instinct. He licked at Mickey and Mickey spazed. He'd never felt anything that amazing.

“Mmm, tastes so good.” Ian was a little afraid at first, because, well, he was licking someone's butthole. But it wasn't that bad. He was enjoying himself. Mickey seemed to be enjoying it too. He had stopped sucking Ian and was pretty much just face fucking him.

“Jesus, get in me before I cum.” Mickey was a mess and could barely talk.

Ian didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed the lube out of the drawer as Mickey flopped on his back. Ian rubbed the lube on his fingers and started to work Mickey open.

“No, just, I need you.” Mickey was so gone he was begging. “Please Ian. Please.”

Hearing Mickey say his name had Ian in a hurry now. Mickey rarely said his name. Saying it like this had Ian almost cumming right then. He slowly entered Mickey, letting him adjust since they went straight in.

“Fuck, baby,” Mickey's eyes were closed and his face was pure bliss. “Feels so good.”

Ian stilled at Mickey calling him 'baby' and smiled. Mickey realized Ian had stopped and opened his eyes questioning.

“You called me baby.” Ian was still smiling.

“Fuck off,” Mickey was embarrassed now.

“I love you, Mick,” Ian started slowly thrusting into him. “And I'm going to make love to you.”

Mickey's threw his head back and closed his eyes. “Please baby.” He meant to say it this time, just like Ian had meant to say 'I love you'. “Make love to me baby.”

* * *

They were cuddling in their afterglow when they heard it. A strange thumping noise from the hall was followed by a low moan.

“Oh no we are not listening to them.” Mickey started to get up.

“No,” Ian started laughing. “The had to listen to us. Let them fuck.”

“Fine.” He thumped back into the bed. “Find a movie or something on your phone to drown out the sound of our siblings having sex.”

Ian started laughing. “I can't wait till they leave and things go back to normal.”

“No.” Mickey looked Ian in the eye. “We are NOT going back to the way things were.” Ian looked at him confused, so he clarified. “We are together now. We're not going back to the way things were.”

Ian smiled at his new boyfriend. “Yeah, ok.”

“FUCK, KAREN, I LOVE YOU!” Ian and Mickey looked at each other and bolted, naked, for their door.”

Mandy was screaming and hitting Lip over the head with Ian's alarm clock when they burst in.

“I'm.” Smack. “Not.” Whack “Karen.” Bang “You.” Crash. “BASTARD!”

Mickey grabbed at Mandy. “Stop bitch before you hit me.”

Ian grabbed Lip. “Karen? Really Lip?” Ian drug him into the hall.

“Fuck Ian, I didn't mean to.” Lip was bleeding from above his eyebrow.

Ian poked his head back in with Mandy and Mickey. “You ok?” Mandy nodded. “Can he come back in?” She nodded again.

“Who the fuck is Karen?” Mickey was looking at everyone trying to get someone to explain what just happened.

Mandy just sat back and crossed her arms. Lip was staring at an invisible spot on the wall again, so Ian answered. “Karen is Lip's ex. _Someone_ hit her with a car,” he looked at Mandy who just shrugged, “and she had to move away to go to some special hospital.”

“It was like she got a lobotomy or something.” Mandy snickered. Ian knew she'd hit Karen with the car. Lip on the other hand seemed to have just caught on.

“You did it.” He looked at Mandy. “You hit her with the car.”

Mandy looked down. “She fucked my dad, ok? That's just gross.”

Three pairs of eyes looked at Mandy. Ian hadn't known why Mandy had hit her with the car. He thought it was because Karen was fucking Mandy's boyfriend. The truth was so much worse.

“We're all naked.” Mickey said suddenly. They all tried to look and not look at each other to confirm his revelation. How had they not noticed this? “This is officially the most awkward weekend I've ever had.”

Mickey and Ian left their siblings to go back to their room. Hopefully they wouldn't kill each other, but knowing Mandy and Lip, there was no telling. They got back into bed and Ian brought Netflix up on his phone. Whether there were sex noises or murder noises across the hall, they weren't going to listen to them.

“We have the weirdest family.” Mickey shook his head. Ian smiled that Mickey had just counted himself and Mandy as Gallagher family. "One thing's for sure." He shook his head again. "When we do awkward, we REALLY do awkward."

Ian started laughing. "We sure do."


End file.
